The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
' The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale' is the hiddliest of diddliest fighting games every. It has some of the Gaming Family's fiercest memes battling it out in a 48 man free for all! It will be released for the Will U, Dreamcast, Riley, SNES, PS1, Nintendo Cube, Atari 2600 and Mac (lol Mac running PC games) in 2021. An XBAX ONE version was announced, but cancelled 2 seconds later. Because why love the Angry Birds? Haha nope. In reality, All-Whores will be released for (what is currently planned to be) the PC and Mac as a free game to be downloaded. No DLC, no Will U, no SNES, no Atari. Everything will be totally free, no strings attached, but it will take very very long to make, so sign up. Now. The more, the merrier. And faster. We gotta go fast. An update on the game is coming this summer. BE PREPARE. Gameplay It's a fighting game. Randallist Royale,'' ''from a gameplay standpoint, is heavily based on the Super Smash Bros series by Nintendoh. It has most of the same attacks, the damage percentage/blast line system, and a similar concept overall. However, rather than featuring Nintendo characters, Randallist Royale features memes that were created or interpreted by the glorious Family. The focus of matches is to attack opponents to cause their damage percentage meter to raise, to where you will be able to do enough damage to knock them past the blast line and make them lose a life. Randallist Royale will be focused on making characters very unique and balanced, to provide the most fun experience possible. It will also be focused on providing an entertaining environment that can be enjoyed by people both in and outside of the Gaming Family, and to appeal to both casual and hardcore fighting gamers. After the game is released, updates will be added regularly to fix any discovered glitches and game crashes, help to balance the roster out more, and add more content than before. This will all be based on community feedback. Other differences from Smash Bros include a planned different menu layout, an option to disable certain Assist Trophies, and an option to disable certain characters from being selected with the random option. In addition, Stale-Move Negation will not be implemented because it is usually very annoying in Smash Bros and doesn't do anything to discourage spamming. There will also be no tripping (forced or random), trophies will only exist for the playable characters and members of the Family themselves (with a few exceptions), and characters can not all be unlocked by simply playing normal matches. Instead, they have to be unlocked through other modes as well as the main matches, encouraging the player to check out the rest of the game. Developers The game's dev team currently consists of Stelios and Cammy, who are both directors, and Kira, who is a moveset creator. Feel VERY free to sign up to help develop the game, although everyone in the Family will be credited. We will need all the help we can get, even if it's from outside the Family. Modes The game currently is planned to have 5 modes: Royale Mode (standard battles), Event Matches (special battles which can be completed to unlock goodies), One-Player Mode (a one-player game where the player chooses a character and then tackles a series of randomized challenges ending with Joof), The Joofspace Emissary (a story mode akin to Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary), and All-Whores Mode (where the player is pitted against every other character in the game to test their skills). An online play mode will be considered but it isn't a guarantee. Also, the levels for CPUs/difficulty in other modes are here. *Lv. 1 - Simpleton *Lv. 2 - Pussy *Lv. 3 - Plebeian *Lv. 4 - Meh *Lv. 5 - Gut *Lv. 6 - Kickass *Lv. 7 - MLG *Lv. 8 - Über *Lv. 9 - Soulless Royale Mode Standard battles. By default, matches will give both players 3 lives, however, you will also have the option to handicap players by giving some more lives than others, and the option to go for a timed match instead. In timed matches, the round ends after 3 minutes by default, and then the player who has the most points wins. In stock matches, however, there is no time limit and rounds end after one player has lost all their lives. There are a few options in Royale Mode to customize how the game is played: *Stock matches - The default. All players are given 3 lives by default, and this number can be changed, going from 1 all the way to 99. Handicaps are also an option; this allows some characters to have more lives than others to help even things out for less experienced players. Losing all lives causes a character to be eliminated, and the last man standing wins. Sudden death is impossible in this mode. *Timed matches - Another option. A point system is introduced: KOing an opponent causes the assailant to gain a point, while getting KOed causes the victim to lose a point. By default, timed matches last 3 minutes long, but this can be changed to go anywhere from 1 minute to 99 minutes. There is also a seconds option, where seconds can be added on to a minute by increments of 5. If the match ends and one or more players are tied for first place, the match goes into Sudden Death, where everyone starts at 300% and is unable to grab ledges. Then, the last man standing wins. *Stock matches and timed matches can be combined, to where characters have lives, but also a time limit, which can both be freely adjusted independently of each other. Here, characters can either win by succesfully KOing and eliminating everyone else before the time runs out, or by having more lives than anyone else when the time runs out. Of course, if two or more players are tied for first by having the same number of lives remaining when time runs out, Sudden Death begins as usual. *HP matches - A special option that can be combined with stock and/or timed matches. This gives players a health meter instead of a damage percentage meter (the character's weight determines how much health they have). Here, knockback always remains the same as it would be at 0%, as there is no damage percentage meter. Instead, the object of the game is to decrease the character's health to 0, where they will be KOd. As stated above, this can be combined with stock and timed matches; it merely changes the way that opponents are KOd. Of course, they can still be KOd by being sent off of the blast lines. *Team match - Another special option that can be combined with all of the above matches. Here, there are two to three teams of anywhere from one to three players. The team's score is determined by adding together the points of all its participants, and by default the team members are unable to damage each other. From here, other options can be set: *There is an option to display, next to a character's damage percentage/HP bar, their current score for a timed match. *There is an option for team matches to enable friendly fire, allowing teammates to damage and even KO each other, which will cause point loss for both members. *There is an option to disable pausing, for purposes of preventing accidental pausing and/or ragequitting in competitive play. *There is an option to disable certain characters from being selected by the random character option. *There is an option to disable certain stages from beind selected by the random stage option. Similarly, you can choose to make matches always take place on the same stage, to make players take turns choosing, and to let the loser choose after a match. Event Matches Coming soon. One-Player Mode Players fight through 10 'stages' of randomized battles. Possibilites include: *One-On-One Battle - Fighting a random character one-on-one on their home stage. *Team Battle - Fighting a pair of random characters in a team battle, with another random character to assist you. *Free-For-All Battle - Fighting three random characters in a free-for-all. *Giant Battle - Fighting a random character who is increased significantly in size, with two random characters on your side to fight the giant. *Godzilla Battle - Fighting a random character in a one-on-one. Both are on a special stage resembling a ruined city, and both are gigantic in size. Attacks are much slower and stronger, and movement is slower. Both characters also have drastically increased weight. *Tiny Battle - Fighting a random character with two random characters on your side. However, you and your allies are all tiny. The enemy is regular-sized. *Multi-Man Battle - Fighting a team of 10 of a random character. The team spawns 2 to 3 at a time, but never more than that. In addition, the characters are significantly lighter and noticeably easier to KO than the actual character would be. *Deathmatch Battle - Fighting a random character with the HP bar enabled. This means that the goal isn't to send them flying, but is instead to drop their health to zero. *Team Deathmatch Battle - The above option, but with a two-on-two team battle. *Rival Battle - Fighting the player character's rival in a one-on-one on their home stage. *Mirror Match Battle - Fighting the character that the player is playing as. *Item Battle - Fighting a random character in a special match where all attacks are disabled, but items spawn like crazy, forcing the fighters to use only items. *Shrinking Battle - Fighting a random character on a special stage that starts out massive, but slowly shrinks down to nothingness as the match progresses. Its ledges are not grabbable. *Sudden Death Battle - Fighting a random character in sudden death, where both players start out with 300% damage, have one life, and can not grab ledges. In addition, special minigames will appear that will help the player unlock goodies if they succeed. Three minigames appear for each time the character goes through one-player mode, and the same minigame is never played twice in the same runthrough. The first minigame happens after the third match, the second minigame happens after These include: *Break the Targets - The character is sent to a special, obstacle-course-like stage filled with targets that can be destroyed with attacks. If the character can succesfully destroy every target and not get KOd by a hazard or pit, then they win. *Board the Platforms - The character, on their own special obstacle course stage, must land on 10 special platforms located in various places across the stage as quickly as possible. If they can do this in under a certain amount of time (varies from character to character and difficulty level) and not get KOd by a hazard or pit, then they win. *Race to the Finish - The character is sent to a special, race track-like stage in the process of self-destructing, with a time limit. The character must run through the stage, avoiding hazards and basic enemies, in order to escape the stage. If they can escape before the stage self-destructs, then they win. *Defend the Platform - The character is sent to a special stage that consists entirely of a special platform. They are attacked by a constant swarm of basic enemies whose attacks can damage the platform. If the platform takes 150% damage, then it crumbles and the player fails. The player also fails if they are KOd by the enemies. However, if the player and platform both survive for a full minute, the player succeeds. *Take the Quiz - The character is sent to a strange arena where there are three rooms, with three buttons in each room. The character starts out in the first room, and text appears on screen that asks the player a quiz question about the one-player game up to that point (e.g. 'Who did you fight in the fifth match?'). Then the three buttons will have text appear above them as well, with answers to the question, one of which is correct. If the player gets the question correct by attacking the button with the right question, then they can continue to the next room. If they get the question wrong, then a swarm of very powerful enemies comes in and attacks them. If the player gets two of the three questions wrong or is KOd by the enemies, then they lose. However, if the player gets at least two of the three questions correct and survives the enemies if any appear, then they win. Once the player completes all 10 matches, they have to fight the final boss, Joof. If they succeed in defeating Joof, then they win the game. Any goodies that they won by beating the minigames are then given to them. The Joofspace Emissary Coming soon. All-Whores Mode The player fights every single character in the game (except their own) in a random order. The characters are fought on their home stage, and have slightly decreased power. After every match, the player goes to a rest area where they can relax for a moment. In the rest area there are 10 gobs of cookie dough which remain there for the entire time. The cookie dough can be eaten to reset the player's damage percentage, adding a layer of strategy and risk vs reward to the game. Online Play Online play might be implemented. If it is, it will not be implemented in early versions of the game, and it will hopefully be better than Brawl's. R.I.P. Of course, this seems to be the only feasible way that one could play with more than one player, so it would probably be a necessity. Controls We're doing our best to find a way to make Smash Bros-style gameplay work on what is currently just the PC. To see the control scheme (a work in progress), go here. Characters In total there are 48 glorious characters to choose from, 36 of those being unlockable. The remaining 12 are default characters. More information on each character can be discovered in their articles. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Default Unlockable *Board Game Online (Stupid Awal) *Ginger Graveyard (Ginger Bird) *Sammy’s Slaughterhouse (SammyclassicSonicFan) *The Ghetto Backyard (Coppercab) *Sam’s Room (Mr. Sleep) *Pizzeria (PIZZA PARTEH MAN) *Parukia (Croagunk) *Sesame Street (Kermit) *The Hospital (Dr. Keroro) *Springfield (Ned Flanders) *The Gym (Michael Jordan) *Jeff's Fish Tank (Phil Dicks) *Lakeside (Ellie) *The Old Faptop (Mike) *Cardjitsu (Sensei) *Wii Fit Brothel (Laura) *Generic Fifa Stadium No. 29 (Ollie) *Detroit (Raymond) *The Store (Cool Guy) *iCarly Strip Club (iCarly) *Coke Factory (Diet Soda Girl) *Reggie’s Pimpin New Leaf House (Reggiemin) *Teletubby Land (Dicksy) *Lollipop Forest - (Ninjabored Man) *An Xbax 359 Steps X-Backwards (Chandelure) *Inside the microwave (Microwave Man) *The Planet He’s From (Ooblar) *The Sand Ruins (Meganman 2.0) *Stelioshair (Stelioshair) *The Admin Chat (Skype) *Riley's Face *Squirrel Nutty Ride (Alton Towers) Items Flamingo Hat - When worn, the character's walk and run speed is doubled. A powerful attack can knock it off, however. Cookie Dough - Heals all damage. Windows XP Logo - Thrown like a bumper. When hit, it makes the old school startup sound. Flying Cookie - Projectile, thrown like a shuriken. Mudkeep Plush - Projectile, bounces along the ground and deals set knockback. Sam’s webcam - Flies around in random directions when thrown. Alex Scream Simulator - Large soundwaves can be emitted from Alex’s screaming to deal ear damage. The Teletubbie Sun - A rare, powerful item. When thrown, it will rise while slowly getting bigger. Eventually it leaves off the top of the stage. The Phone - Can be thrown at others to stick to them, damage will be taken from the ringing. The Joke Book - Elliens. The Will U and Ads - GamePad batting item. Mystery Food X - It's a whole new concoction... A healing item that can involve cereal, Dr. Pepper, whatever dessert Stelios eats in the tourney, Riley custard, apples, bread... oops we baked too much. and ice cream. Giga Puddi - Enlarges the user. They become heavier and stronger. Celery - Battering item which 'poisons' enemies, making them run slower and have weaker attacks for 10 seconds. Newcastlemhull Fried Chicken - Battering item which heals the attacker upon a successful hit. Meet the Robinsons - Splits in half when thrown, resulting in a flurry of disc projectiles bursting out for about 5 seconds. This is used by Joof in the final boss fight. Pro Emblem - When picked up, all other items disappear. However, it disappears very quickly. Ninja Badge - It can be worn to reflect all projectiles. Additionally, it has a 1/10 chance of instantly teleporting the player behind an opponent if the player is hit by their attack. Assist Trophies There are many Assist Trophies. *THAT Guy (rabbidluigi's videos) - Pops up, causing damage, and then being an obstruction who can block attacks and projectiles. *Rottweiler (maxmoefoe) - Goes around biting foes at blinding speeds. *Dre from McDonalds Incorporated - Talks incredibly fast, traumatizing any nearby enemies. *ObsidiusFan - Will choose a random enemy and become horny for them, then grab them and hump their leg repeatedly, causing damage similar to a pummel. *Austin’s Jellicent - Fires a water blast, which deals no damage but pushes enemies away powerfully. *Jeff’s mom - Joof, She will wash a random opponent's hair and the opponent will trip constantly for 10 seconds. *Cooking Mama - Throws random dishes at random players, usually Riley's faliure of a custard. *Ralph Wiggum - Says lots of his smartererest quotes such as: i like men now, asking why this game isn't for the "Super Nintendo Chalmers" and "DADDY. SOMEONES LOOKING AT ME." *Sakurai The Green God (Top Ten Nintendo 2013 Announcements) - Sakurai appears, then floats to the top of the screen and fires gold bars from his finger tips, which move slowly but have great range. *Riley - He says some random bullshit, causing damage to everyone, then disappears. *Succubus - Screams FUCK YOU and causes immense ear rape that damages and stuns nearby enemies. *Snoic - Declares brazenly that your movement speed is insufficient. He then spin dashes a few times before charging up a Sanicu Pawnch and throwing it. *That YOU CHEATIN BASTERD guy - Conker dude covers the screen just to belt out his memorable line. YOU comes first, slamming into the ground. Then CHEATIN flies from side to side across the screen multiple times. Finally, BASTERD comes crashing down into the ground and breaks into letters, which then fly off in random directions. *Wolf - The Gaming Family Brawl Tourney, Ethan's trademark side smash spam with the occasional blaster *Judas - Ogerloads in listing Ogrely bad Ogre puns. These cause great damage to enemies. *Freddie Jon Butler - Freddie from iCarly zooms in on one player so the camera is only focused on them for a 5-15 second period. *Maverick - Runs around the stage screaming TWINSANITY and starts unwrapping and throwing his glorious package, or he screams ETHAN SUCKS AT FINAL RUSH whilst being a Professional Showdown Player. *Torchic - For Mav, does what it does in Brawl. *Sam - Uses spells from Board Game Online to cast various negative status effects on opponents. *The Kid - I Bloody Command, The Kid will Bloody command one of the opponents, meaning that he can control the player. The player becomes a Soulless level CPU. *Caddicarus (Croc Legends of the Flawed) - Pulls 'FLAWED.' from his pocket and flings it at enemies. He repeats this 3 times, then sucks all the FLAWEDs back in and breaks them into three of every letter. Then he goes to the center of the stage and launches all of the letters in a spiraling pattern. *Yu The Man Whore (And THAT move spamming) *Austin Tenkai Person (Sam’s Nightmares) *Ammy - Jewtube, will run around setting foes on fire and screaming WHERE IS AMMY. *Ruby - Her chibi freakouts. *TDM - Fucking usless, sits there motionless for 10 seconds and disappears. *Creepy piece of shit - Opens up his Hentai DVD case, causing tentacles to appear from it and attack the enemies. *Elliens - The Last of Unlockable Assist Trophies *The Crocodile - I forgets he name, but u know who i r talks about. *Recit (TriUni) - He’ll kill you for calling him garbage. *Porice 69 - He runs up to the enemies and shouts "STOP! THAT'S FUCKING IREGAL!" and rapidly fires bullets. *Reid's Pikaspam - From the Gaming Family Brawl Tourney, PUBES the Pikachu uses thunder 3 times in a row on an opponent. *Tamama - "Fuck my life!" He then runs around flailing his arms and dealing minimal damage. *Lon’Qu - Dashes a great distance at every enemy onscreen once, his sword extended. If the hit connects, it has OHKO potential. *Waldo - Waldo hides somewhere in the stage. The first person to touch him (summoner or otherwise) gets invincibility for 20 seconds. *Videogamedunkey - IT’S A MASTERPIECE! I’M A MILLIONAIRE *The Flying Spaghetti Monster - Flies in and attacks enemies with homing meatballs. *CDi Luigi - Throws lotsa spaghetti at enemies to tie them up, leaving them vulnerable. *A Private Investagator - You want to fuck with him? *Robots and Skype Call Test Service - Records for 3 seconds, then turns off the music on the stage and then playing a loop of previously recorded sound effects which persists for 15 seconds. *Nik’s singing - HE TOLD ME EXACTLY WUT TO DOOOOOOOO, kinda like Barbara from Brawl, only he's singing. *The XBAX One - Falls through the stage, followed up by a huge widescreen TV that covers much more space. Both of them hit enemies upwards powerfully. *PJ - Gathers all foes except the user around for Spartamixfan Story Time, and then he reads a Red Steel 2, Irish Life, Worst Spongebob Episode Story time, leaving the sitting down foes vulnerable to the assist user who is free to attack. *oh - oh falls from the sky and sits there for the rest of the match. It serves as a platform. *Gingy - Sings a song from Far Far Away island. If he is hit, he will begin to throw buttons around the stage. *Jeff's cousin - Twerks around with his asshole exposed, traumatizing opponents and freezing them, giving the person who summoned him a chance to pack up a lot of damage. In addition, enemies take no knockback while traumatized so they can be damaged incredibly heavily. *Elton John - Changes the track of the stage to one of his famous hits that nobody likes. It causes enemies to repeatedly taunt uncontrollably, leaving them vulnerable. *Chess Pieces - A ton of chess pieces, both black and white, stampede over the stage. *Penis - Uses Pokemon related moves IN MY PANTS. *Bob (Bob the Builder) - Traps an opponent and builds a house on top of them, which then explodes and sends them flying. *Scoop (Bob the Builder) - Lifts up the player in front and back, drives full speed ahead off the stage and flings them in opposite facing directions of the stage, making it hard to recover. What a jrek. *Antelope (Uncharted 3) - Charges at enemies and headbutts them. *Patricia Star - WHIPS HER HAIR BACK AND FORTH ain't that right daughter will smith? The hair causes damage to nearby opponents and slowly grows to eventually cover the whole stage before she despawns. *Prof. Chef Riley (Cooking Mama: Cook Off) - Turns up the heat of his custard, causing a boiling hot custard explosion fountain. *Baby Mickey - Actually, he's gigantic. First he falls onto the stage and buries any grounded opponents, then he tries to punch and smash them, causing insane damage. However, he rarely appears. *Bonzi Buddy - Blows kisses at enemies to stun them, then finishes them off by whacking them with a shitty Windows Toolbar. *Jerma985 - Throws a burgah at the character who summoned him, completely healing them and doubling their attack power for 15 seconds. *Swagrid - Fires a swag beam from his beard that causes immense damage to players, then floats away with his pink umbrella. *Santa Claus with a Chainsaw - Attacks enemies with his chainsaw, causing incredible damage but no real knockback. After 5 rounds of chainsaw attacks, he will switch to grabbing opponents and then trying to dunk them over the ledge, a powerful meteor smash. *LO - LO spawns in the center, falling straight down. When it lands, every enemy and every item turns into LO, and then they all fall straight down as well, for 8 seconds.. Offstage enemies are sure to be KOd. *The Smash Mouth Eggs - They start in the middle, then they start rolling while singing their song. They are all different sizes, so they all move at different speeds, making them hard to dodge. Tier List The 7-man team of Ty, Moox, Sam, Riley, Mav, Stelios, and Jeff actually compiled the Tier List by listing their favourite/strongest characters in order and then calculating an average. See the tier list!! Gallery: MemeRoster.png|The full roster with all characters unlocked. (Excluding DLC) TGFAWRR.png|The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Front + Back Box Art. (WillU edition) Randall's-last-supper.png|Randall's Last Supper "Okay everyone, I'm gonna get sacrificed in a few hours now so can we just fucking eat?" - JrGamer27 god pls.png|Updated with real quotes. Daily Screenshot Every day, Game Director Massahiro Stelirai will be adding a screenshot from matches during his lunch break with a description. Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.41.02.png|Sexy Swedish God gets some action in on the large purple explosion. Friday, 23rd August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.51.24.png|I don't think Squidward knows that an actual demon is coming for him! Saturday 24th August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_22.47.32.png|Will Smith's had many Headshot's as an actor for his resume but now he's making one for his Rival! Sunday 25th August 2013 KFCDASH.png|Two very hungry men! 1 batting item! Monday 26th August 2013 MCDOALS.png|Looks like someone is getting extra Plankton with his order! Squidward doesn't seem to happy back in his trade though... Tuesday 27th August 2013 Contact.png|Someones about to hit the other... but I think one focused more than the other! Wednesday 28th August, 2013 MooxySurprise.png|Moox is here to go pro on Stelios, he is scired/shielding. Thursday 29th August, 2013 INTRUDER!.png|so i herd shrek isn't welcome to guests... shit wrong Pogeyman. Friday 30th August, 2013 TyroneWood.png|Tyrone's secretly a penis. He is he is. Saturday 31st August, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.01.42.png|Armstrong's about to get punched by Kunkes in front of Excelsus. Steven doesn't give a Fuck(sy) Sunday 1st September, 2013 Can't_stomp..png|You can't stomp the fire especially in Heaven silly Tyrone! Monday 2nd September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.41.07.png|...but this will! Tuesday 3rd September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.53.36.png|Will Smith's stance is laughing, it rages Randy! Wednesday 4th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_01.00.40.png|HO! Squidward finally gets his big show but Will Smith'll have the last laugh! Thursday 5th September, 2013 KFC?.png|Kentucky Fried Cookie? Kunkes Fucksy Cookiefest? Killing Fucksy (with) Cookies - What did KFC stand for agein? Friday 6th September, 2013 ArmstrongApple.png|Holy Shit. Armstrong can crap Crapples? Since when?! Reason number #69 why you shouldn't fuck with this Senator! Saturday 7th September, 2013 MooxOwns.png|Moox carelessly stomps on the squid proving that he is one sexy poopman! Sunday 8th September, 2013 WhichWill.png|Which will fall quicker when The Moonx is always watching. Monday 9th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_03.23.10.png|Which has the sexiest moon? (Final Screen before the new reveals) Tuesday 10th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.07.16.png|Slivering Slivers, Kunkes' poopy brother Sliver slides sninto the fight. He is da head. Wednesday 11th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.13.54.png|Squidward loves his fisting. Thursday 12th September, 2013 BestScreenshotEverSOSEXY.png|Unlucky for some... Friday 13th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.21.56.png|Aww, hand in hand. Or is it grab in grab? Saturday 14th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-12_at_20.26.50.png|Did something just explode or is Tyrone trippin balls agein? Sunday 15th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-12_at_20.35.56.png|Haha. Is it called Fried Chicken or Fried Kickin' now? I love Mondays... Monday 16th September, 2013 FirewithFire.png|Fire with fire, fire with fire OH SHIT FIRE BEATS STEAL ACCORDING TO POKEMON LOGIC AND THAT WASN'T AN ELTON JOHN SONG. Tuesday 17th September, 2013 Oh and Chande-leure is confirmed too on a more minor note. Screen_shot_2013-09-15_at_00.37.27.png|Chande-leure done a boom-boom. Steli think it smelli. Wednesday 18th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-21_at_14.44.43.png|I think Kunkes is more than ready to punch Snorkes! Thursday 19th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-21_at_23.15.59.png|Smokin' hot. But where's the rest of his body? Friday 20th September, 2013 KunkesRayman.png|So here's a move where Kunkes gets firey and pretends to be Rayman. Saturday 21st September, 2013 Shrekbesad.png|Shrek be sad. y Modnay. Monday 23rd September, 2013 McDoalsBucket.png|Either he wanted to get his burger into McDoals and Steli ain't gonna let him or HALP HE'S STEELING IT AGEIN. Tuesday 24th September, 2013 Gigamickey.png|Well they said that nothing could ever get bigger than Excelsus. They were wrong. Wednesday 25th September, 2013 WellSmooth.png|Even when falling... he's still smooth. Well Smooth. Thursday 26th September, 2013 Nom?.png|Nom. Friday 27th September, 2013 TIE.png|What we didn't tell you is, that this is a really buggy game. THANKS FOR PRE-ORDERING! Sunday 29th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-10-23_at_00.59.31.png|One Big Stelios with a Very Berry Smooth to go please! Monday 30th September, 2013 Raging.png|Welcome to Driftveil Drawbridge! Played from an almost top-down perspective, watch out for running trainers. P.S Raging Ducklett not usually included. Tuesday 1st October, 2013 Sync.png|Oh and I forgot to mention, the bridge likes to fall. Silly Synchronized Kunkesesesi! Wednesday 2nd October, 2013 Fall.png|I also forgot that Drifveil is secretly the River Thames. Upon falling, you will be locked due to the dirty Thames water as your character will swim to the marshlands by repeatedly spamming A. Fun. Thursday 3rd October, 2013 Marsh.png|Once on the marsh you can fight again... or just Smith stroll. Friday 4th October, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-11-23_at_22.10.42.png|That's more like it! That's the Christmas Spirit on the 5th October 2013! Saturday 5th October, 2013 SquidSnorkes.png|Is it a Squid? Is it a Snorkes? No, it's an Assist Trophy summoned by Squidward so he it isn't damaging him. Nyeeh. Sunday 6th October, 2013 DATREALISM.png|This screenshot is to show how realistic moving the camera angle when taking screenshots really is. Monday 7th October, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-11-25_at_20.24.10.png|Oh Randall, I'd be feeling that evil if I layed out such a tasty meal too. Tuesday 8th October, 2013 Sliver.png|One Dr. Pepper thanks, can I pay in Slivers? Wednesday 9th October, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-11-25_at_20.36.16.png|Sliver the hodgeheg and TGFAWRR does not endorse McDoals Inc. in any way. Thursday 10th October, 2013 ShrekSqueeze.png|Aah the good ol' Shrek Squeeze, wait is this a glitch? Friday 11th October, 2013 Screen_shot_2014-05-21_at_19.37.58.png|When the Succubus emerges from the Assist Trophy, EVERYONE SCREAMS "SUCKASBUS". No, they don't. Saturday 12th October, 2013 Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Powerful Beings Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Religion Category:WTF Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Things that Please Kira Greatly Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats Category:Policy